Tree/Rainforest
|resources = (only during Lush Season) |spawns = |renew = Yes |biome = Rainforest (Normal) Deep Rainforest (Normal) Gas Rainforest (Sick) |spawnCode = "rainforesttree" (_short, _normal, _tall, _rot_short, _rot_normal, rot_tall)}} The Rainforest Tree is the main tree type which can be found in the Hamlet DLC. There are three different versions of it, each with different names, appearance, and loot. These trees are renewable, but only during Lush Season, when they bloom. The Rainforest Tree is found in both the Rainforest Biome and the Deep Rainforest Biome. When chopped, it yields up to 3 Logs, and there is a 50% chance that it will spawn Vipers. After three in-game days, there is also a chance for Scorpions to spawn from a chopped tree. While there is a chance to get no Vipers or Scorpions, a maximum of 1 to 2 Vipers or Scorpions can be spawned depending on the size of the Tree. If a normal or tall tree doesn't spawn any Vipers or Scorpions, it will drop an Egg. Like most trees, the player needs a Shovel to dig up the stump to obtain an extra Log. Sometimes, when hovering the mouse over a Rainforest Tree, the player can read "Peculiar Rainforest Tree" instead of the normal appellation, although the appearance is the same. This means it hides a peculiar item and can be investigated with a Magnifying Glass to discover it. All kinds of Rainforest Trees can be turned into Cocooned Trees by other Cocooned Trees on Deep Rainforest and Dense Turf. Blooming During the Lush Season, the Rainforest tree blooms and drops a Jungle Burr when Strong Winds start to blow. The Jungle Burr can be planted to grow a new tree. Chopping down a blooming Rainforest tree will also drop one or two Jungle Burrs, depending on its stage. Sick There is a also a rotten version of the Rainforest Tree, named Sick Rainforest Tree, which can only be found in the Gas Rainforest Biome. Even if they don't share the same appearance, they yield the same resources. Sick Rainforest Trees do not bloom during the Lush Season. However, it is renewable if a Jungle Burr is planted in the Gas Rainforest Biome and is allowed to grow, resulting in the rotten version of the tree instead of the normal one. Cocooned Tree |spawns = |resources = |renew = Yes |biome = Deep Rainforest |spawnCode = "spider_monkey_tree" (_short, _normal, _tall) |spawnFrom = Other }} The Cocooned Tree is a special type of Rainforest Tree, which spawns exclusively in the Deep Rainforest Biome. Cocooned Trees serve as a nest for Spider Monkeys, similarly to Spider Dens. It is also surrounded by Sticky Webbing that will slow the player (except Webber) when stepped on. When chopped, it drops 1 Log and 1 Silk as a short tree, 2 Logs and 2 Silk as a normal (medium sized) tree, or 3 Logs and 2 Silk as a tall tree, meaning that the player does not have to wait until the tree is fully grown to harvest the maximum amount of Silk. However, the Den (as well as the Sticky Webbing) will remain in place unless the stump is dug up. Digging the stump will provide the player with an additional Log, but no additional Silk. Cocooned Trees themselves are able to convert regular Rainforest Trees into cocooned ones (only on Deep Rainforest and Dense Turf), making the Cocooned Trees renewable. Trivia * There are several unused Rainforest Tree textures which can be found in the game file. All of these look familiar, because they use Jungle Tree animations in the Shipwrecked DLC. Gallery Rainforest Tree Burnt.png|A burnt Rainforest tree. Rainforest Tree Sapling.png|A Rainforest Tree sapling. Cocooned Tree Beta.png|The Cocooned Tree as it was first designed in the Closed Beta. Unused Rainforest Tree 1.png|Unused Rainforest Tree texture Unused Rainforest Tree 2.png|Unused Rainforest Tree texture Unused Blooming Rainforest Tree.png|Unused Blooming Rainforest Tree texture Unused Sick Rainforest Tree.png|Unused Sick Rainforest Tree texture Unused Cocooned Tree.png|Unused Cocooned Tree texture Lunar Roots 8.png|Rainforest Trees appear in Lunar Roots Wilson in Hamlet Announcement Trailer.png|Unused Rainforest Trees appear in the Hamlet Teaser Trailer. Hamlet Final Launch Trailer Large Iron Hulk and Wheeler.png|Rainforest Trees appear in the Hamlet final launch trailer. Hamlet Final Launch Trailer Wheeler sticks landing.png|Rainforest Trees appear in the Hamlet final launch trailer. vi:Tree/Rainforest Category:Trees Category:Plants Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Flammable Objects Category:Resources Category:Mob Spawning Entities